Who's Is It?
by J.E.A.R.K.Potter
Summary: COMPLETE! Hermione's pregnant. So, who's the dad? Is it the foe, Voldemort? Or her cousin, Draco? Or will it be her love, Harry? RR to see!
1. Harry's, Draco's or Voldemort's?

****

Story Title- Who's is it?

Author- J.E.R. Potter

Rating- R

Disclaimer- All of this belong to J.K. Rowling. I own some things, or else my partners, Erin or Rachel, own some. No money is being made off of this fan fiction. Please do not copy unless e-mailing me for permission. Remember, my e-mail addresses are **Blonde_Septy_Witch_7@webtv.net****, or ****Crystal_Blue_Dolphin@webtv.net****, or e-mail my partners, Rachel ****(RachandOtto@aol.com****) or Erin ****(Ermiro1220@aol.com****) about it. Thank you!**

Chapter 1

Draco's, Harry's or… Voldemort's?

Hermione looked over at Ron, then at Harry. How could this have happened to her? The baby that she was going to give birth to wouldn't know who her father was! But Hermione knew in her heart that it couldn't have been Draco's, or Voldemort's. It had to be Harry's!

"Come here, Mione," Harry said opening his arms. 

Ron was silent. He knew his best friends belonged together. Hermione and him had tried it once in their sixth year, and it hadn't worked out. _They're like soul mates_, Ron thought.

Hermione practically flew into Harry's arms. Harry and Ron were the only two people in the world, well, besides Voldemort, Draco, and Dumbledore that knew that Hermione's baby might not be Harry's.

"Ron, can I talk to Harry, alone?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded. He knew Hermione needed to talk to the probably father of her baby. He used to be jealous, when they had first began dating, but now he was fine with it. He got up, and left the common room.

"What is it, Mione?" Harry asked.

"I want the baby to call you dad," she said.

"Hermione…"

"Harry, you're the one I love! The ONLY one!"

"Still…"

"Harry, if the baby's Draco's, you're the father! If Volde--- Voldemort-" she closed her eyes when she said his name. "Voldemort's," she said it with more confidence now. "If it is his, then you're still the daddy to it," she finished.

"All right, Mione," Harry said. He began thinking about how him and Hermione had ended up dating, and how it ended up that he might be the father of this child that Hermione was carrying now.

__

Flashback

It was the beginning of the summer after Harry's sixth year. Harry was sitting on his bed late at night doing his Potion's homework that Snape had given him for over the summer. Uncle Vernon was very angry with him for reasons that Harry didn't know. Uncle Vernon had been angry with him since fifth year, although it only showed when giving Harry chores to do (since the threat the Order had placed). Dudley, though, was going through the same treatment that Harry was, thanks to Aunt Petunia. She had been being a lot nicer to Harry since fifth year, which, thank Merlin for Harry, was a lot better for him than it ever had been before.

Just then, Hermione brand new old, who was small, like Pig, but other than that was a carbon copy of Hedwig, flew in. His name was Athos, and from where Hermione got the name, neither Harry nor Ron knew.

_Hermione… Merlin, has she ever changed! I can't believe I didn't…_

Athos began pecking at Harry, since he still hadn't taken the letter. Hedwig was off hunting, luckily. Although she liked Athos, she got protective of Harry whenever Athos or Pig began pecking at Harry. Athos was the same way whenever Pig or Hedwig did it to Hermione, for what Harry had been told.

"Sorry, Athos. Wonder what Hermione's wrote," Harry said, then took the letter from the owl.

Athos gave a light hoot, and then went over to Hedwig's cage. Harry opened up the letter to see Hermione's beautiful penmanship. Her letters were always easier to read than Ron's, but of course, Ron was a busy boy now.

Dear Harry,

Hi!! How's your summer so far? If I sound excited, it's because I am!!How would you like to come to my house for the rest of the summer? I would just love you to come!! Ron would, but Kris and Dean know the Weasley's, and they really don't llike Ron that much. Well, not as much as they like you. Please don't tell Ron that though. If he asks, my parents know the Dursley's. All right? Write me back soon, Harry. If you can come, Kris and I will pick you up tomorrow at 10 o'clock in the morning. Hopefully, since my parents are muggle, they'll let you come. Ask your Aunt Petunia first, though. Mentions Kris Granger to her, and see if then you can come. Talk to you soon!! Bye Harry!! 

Love, 

Hermione

Harry smiled. Tomorrow he would ask Aunt Petunia if he could go and stay with the Grangers'. For now, though, he would go to sleep. He left Hedwig's cage open so she could get back in when she was done hunting. He then fell asleep in his bed.


	2. Hermione's Visit Unexpectedly

****

Story title- Who's is it?

Author- J.E.R. Potter

Rating- R

Disclaimer- All of this belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own some things, or else one of my partners own it. No money is being made off of this fan fiction. Please do not copy unless e-mailing me for permission first. Remember, my e-mail address is **Crystal_Dolphin_Blue@webtv.net****, or else e-mail my partners, Erin and Rachel, about it. Thank you!! **

-Jackie

Chapter 2

Hermione's Visit… Unexpectedly

The next morning at seven o'clock sharp, Harry got up because he heard Aunt Petunia in the kitchen. He got out of his bed, then went into the bathroom after making sure no one was in there.

He took a shower, and then put on boxers with little snitches over them that were flying around. Then, he put on a pair of kind of baggy jeans that he had got from Ron after Ron had grown out of them. Harry really didn't care if they were Ron's clothes, which was okay with him. Then, he put on a green under shirt that brought out his eyes.

After he brushed his teeth, and tried again getting his hair down, which ending up failing, again, he gave up and went downstairs to see Aunt Petunia and ask her about going to Hermione's house.

"Hello, Harry," Aunt Petunia said as Harry walked in the kitchen.

"Hi," Harry said.

"Why are you up so early? It's a Saturday, shouldn't you be asleep?" Aunt Petunia asked, looking over at him from the stove.

"Yeah, but I have to be up by ten. Is it okay if I go to the Grangers' for the rest of the summer? They drive a regular car, unlike Mr. Weasley did," Harry said.

"It's perfectly fine with me, Harry. What time did you say again?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"Ten is when Mrs. Granger and Hermione will be here," Harry said.

"Hermione… Isn't that the beautiful girl you were with at the end of the year?"

"Ye-- Wait!"

Aunt Petunia laughed softly. "It's alright, Harry. I already knew that you fantasized her. Since you were about… 14? But the you were blinded by that one girl… Cho something, I believe," she said.

Harry didn't say anything. He smiled at his aunt, then headed upstairs to get packed.

He did that in less than ten minutes. It was easy to pack, because all of his things were still packed in his trunk mostly. He looked at the clock, and noticed that he still had two hours to go till Hermione got there. He sighed, and then went back downstairs.

"Would you please go and get my some milk from the freezer outside in the garage?" Aunt Petunia asked as soon as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," he said, and then headed outside to the garage. 

When he was out there, getting the milk, he swore that he heard a noise. It sounded familiar, but then, he couldn't place it just yet.

"Let--Me--Go!!!" came a soft, horrified female voice.

"No, you silly mud blood," said an evil voice that Harry could place exactly as Voldemort's.

The girl screamed, and that is when Harry realized that it was Hermione's voice. He ran over to where he heard the voices, and saw Voldemort, but he didn't see Hermione.

"Your little boyfriend can't save you now, you know," Voldemort whispered into the hidden Hermione's ear.

"Let her go, you bastard!" Harry yelled, pulling out his wand.

Voldemort looked back at Harry, smiled evilly, and then disappeared.

That left a very bloody, horrified, and naked Hermione noticeable to Harry.

"Hermione!" Harry said as he went over to her. He got down by her. Any other time, the fact that she was purely naked would have affected Harry, but it didn't at the time. 

Hermione didn't speak, and Harry noticed she was out cold. Harry took off his shirt, and put it on her, then, being careful not to hurt her, he picked her up.

He walked back into the kitchen, forgetting the milk. He looked over to figure out were Aunt Petunia was, but he didn't see her. So, he walked up to his room, and laid Hermione down on his bed.

"Thank you Merlin for letting me finding her before the little bastard could kill her. Also, thank you Merlin for Dumbledore giving me permission to perform magic when needed, and Madame Pomfrey for teaching me healing magic," he said pulling out his wand. He healed her quickly.

Hermione began to stir. "Har---" she began, but was cut off by Harry.

"Don't speak, Hermione. Rest your voice. I don't know how your voice box took it yet," Harry said.

Hermione listened to Harry. She knew that he meant everything for the best.

Harry looked down at Hermione, and thought of how beautiful she was. It was just horrible that Voldemort had just raped her. He knew that it was his fault. He had written so many letters to his dead godfather, thinking that he would still get them. But in his heart he knew he wouldn't ever get them. He guessed now that Voldemort had somehow got the letters, and read them.

"Harry, it's not your fault, if that's what you're thinking," Hermione said in her soft voice.

Harry looked down at her small figure. She was only 5'4", and weight like 110 pounds he guessed. Her honey brown hair fell around her shoulders, letting all the beautiful curls fall just right around her. Her chocolate brown eyes were pouring into his emerald ones.

_She's changed… A lot_, Harry thought. "Hermione, it is to my fault that Volde--" 

"Harry, please, on Merlin's grave, do not say his name," Hermione begged.

"Alright, Mione. I won't," Harry said, sitting down on his bed by Hermione. He looked over at his clock, and noticed it was now nine fifteen.

"Forty-five minutes?" Hermione asked, looking at the clock at the same time.

Harry nodded.

"Listen, Harry, please, don't tell anyone about this," Hermione said.

"But Mione, we have too. Usually you're the one giving advice, but I have to one this one. Mione, you have to tell someone about what he's done to you."

"I will, but not now. Are you--" she began, but then noticed how little clothing she was wearing, and blushed.

"Don't worry, Mione. I'm not always a perv, you know," Harry said, smiling.

Hermione laughed. "Oh don't I know that Harry James Potter. Ever since you met that new Gryffindor student from last year, Darren Rowland, everyone in the house had become perverted!"  
"I can't blame them. Look at you, Mione! You're drop dead sexy!"

"No I'm not. I'm ugly. Don't go saying anything different, Mr. Potter," Hermione said.

_If only she knew how much I love her… Wait!_ "Did I just say I love her?"

"Love who, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking confused.

"What? Huh?" Harry asked.

"You just said did I just say I love her? What did you mean?"

"Oh, nothing, Herms. Nothing," Harry said.

Hermione didn't look convinced, but she didn't ask further.

"POTTER!!" came from downstairs.

When Uncle Vernon yelled, it sent Hermione flying into Harry's arms.

Harry looked down at her, and, not meaning to, just crazy hormones reacting, leaned down and kissed her.


	3. The Grangers'

****

Story Title- Who's Is It?

Author- J.E.R. Potter

Rating- R

Disclaimer- All of this belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own some things, and that's all.

Chapter 3

The Grangers'

It took Hermione a little to realize that Harry was kissing her, but when she did, she kissed him back.

Harry smiled at Hermione kissing him back. He couldn't believe that he finally had her in his arms, and that he was finally kissing her.

Uncle Vernon kept yelling for forty minutes, till finally Aunt Petunia went upstairs to check on Harry.

"Harry?" Aunt Petunia asked, knocking on the door to his room.

No answer came from Hermione or Harry. They were wrapped up in each to the point where they didn't know where they were any more, and all that mattered was that they were here now, together.

Aunt Petunia looked in her pocket, then pulled out the extra key to Harry's room and unlocked it.

"Harry, Mrs. Granger it here to pick you… Oh, hello Hermione. Nice to see you've… Wait, shouldn't she…" Aunt Petunia looked very confused.

"It's alright, Aunt Petunia. We'll be down in a second, alright?" Harry said, pulling away from Hermione.

"Al… Right," Aunt Petunia said, still confused. She walked back out the door, shutting it behind her.

Hermione smiled at Harry, but then looked at her clothing.

"Don't worry, Mione. Feel like wearing baggy clothes? I mean really, really baggy clothes?"

"Sure, Harry. Who's?"

"I think they're yours. Somehow I think Ron ended up getting some of his girls' left over things in my trunk. Although I don't know how," he said, pulling out a purple tube top, and a long black skirt.

"Mine? Are you sure the top isn't Lavender's? I don't bring my tubes to school, but I know she does," Hermione said, looking at the shirt oddly.

"How should I know?"

Hermione laughed, then changed right in front of him. Again, Harry didn't look. It was very hard for him to control his manhood, though.

After Hermione got dressed, and took Harry's hand in hers', she led them out the door.

Harry pulled along his trunk, which he had made very, very light with a simple wandless spell that Darren had taught him a few months back.

Mrs. Granger looked her brightest of the say. She had on a bright yellow shirt, with a long orange skirt that was down to right about where Hermione's stopped.

_It's amazing how much Hermione doesn't look a tad bit like Mrs. Granger_, Harry thought.

"Why, hello, dear," Mrs. Granger said when she saw Hermione. "What happened to the blue shorts and blue top that you were wearing earlier?"

"Nothing, Kris. I spilled juice on my top, and then it got all over me. Harry had a pair of my things, well, my skirt and Lavender's shirt. I put them on so I wouldn't have to go around in them clothes," Hermione said, and in her voice you couldn't even tell that she was lying if he didn't know the truth.

_Hold it. Why did Hermione call her mother Kris?_ Harry thought, but didn't ask.

"Well, you two, you'd better get going," Mrs. Granger said.

Hermione nodded. She brought Harry out to the Grangers' car and quickly put his trunk in the trunk. Then, before Harry could protest, Hermione brought him into the back seat with her.

"What are we doing?" Harry asked, smiling.

"We're about to make out in Kris's car, that's what," Hermione said, kissing Harry.

He kissed her back. 

After about five minutes later, Mrs. Granger walked out with Petunia beside her. The two seemed to be getting along very well.

Hermione frowned at seeing them, but sat up. Harry also frowned, but sat up as well. He had an urge to hold Hermione's hand, but he fought against it.

"Petunia, you have just got to come over to the house some time! I'm sure Dean would just love to see you again!"

"Kris, I will. Don't worry!" Petunia said. She and Mrs. Granger, or Kris, hugged, then Mrs. Granger got in the car.

They headed off. Hermione was silent, except when she fell asleep against Harry. He did what he usually did when she fell asleep against him, and laid her down in his lap, stroking her hair gently. He smiled down at her sleeping figure.

"So, Harry, how are you doing?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Harry looked up, startled that she was talking to him. "I'm okay, Mrs. Granger," he said.

"Call me Kris," she said and that was the last words said for the rest of the car ride to Devon, where Hermione lived.

"Wake her up, will you?" Kris asked, and then she got out of the car and went into the house.

"Mione, wake up. We're at you're house," Harry said softly into Hermione's ear.

Hermione groaned. "It's not my home, thought," she mumbled.

Harry looked at her oddly, but didn't say anything.

Hermione didn't seem to notice that she had said anything, because then she got up and yawned. "Oh! I didn't mean to sleep all that way till we got home, Harry! You should have woke up me earlier," she said.

"But you looked so cute," he protested.

Hermione laughed. "Yeah. Me, cute. That's a laugh, Harry," she said, then opened the door and hopped out.

Harry followed suit, but gasped at the house. It was huge! It had a lot of yard, and two ponds in the front yard. But the house is what Harry marveled most about. Yes, it was huge, but it was mansion size huge! Ron and him never thought that Hermione's family was rich, but this proved them both wrong. It looked like it was an old type house, but then at the same time brand new. "Wow!" was all Harry could say about it.

"That's what I get for having Kris and Dean," Hermione said. She went into the front door, and opened it for Harry.


	4. Meet the family, Harry!

Story Title- Who's Is It?

Author- J.E.A.R.K.Potter

Rating- R

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, all right ppls?

Chapter 4

Meet the family, Harry!

Harry walked into the house, and Hermione followed him. Kris wasn't in site when they did. Harry was amazed at how big it was inside. It had a huge entrance hallway, and Harry saw many doors that could lead to anywhere in the house.

"Hey Harry, are you coming?" Hermione asked, going over to a door.

"Yeah. I am. Just…" Harry looked around. "Kind of confused. If it's only you, Kris, and Dean here, why is it such a huge house?"

"Come on, and I'll tell you when we get to my wing," Hermione said, and opened up a door, and began going up a huge staircase.

Harry followed, looking out the tons of windows that he passed as they got up to Hermione's room, which had another room beside it that had an open door. 

"In there is your room, Harry. This one is mine. There's your own bathroom, waiting room, and of course wardrobe area. Want me to come in and show you around it?" Hermione asked, and it seemed as if she were quite used to having to do this to others.

"Please do," Harry said.

Hermione smiled. She then went over, took his things, and began walking into the huge room. 

Harry swore it was bigger than the Dursley's whole house. His bed was larger than a king size!! It was just… Well, wonderful!! 

"Alright, if you wait, a maid will be up here to put everything away. While we wait, would you like to…" Hermione trailed off, since she saw something at the window. "What in Merlin's name," she said as she went over to the window, and opened it up. An owl came flying in, and seemed to glare at Harry.

"God… Not again!" Hermione said, looking at the letter that the owl had dropped into her hands.

"What again?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked over at him. "Might as well tell you," she said in a low mumbled.

Harry looked confused, but went and sat down on his bed, which Hermione followed suit at doing.

"Alright. Kris and Dean aren't my real parents. They're… Well, pure bloods. I was adopted. Of course, when Kris and Dean adopted me, they knew I was a witch. A powerful one at that, too. That leads into the whole story of how Kris knows your aunt, too, but about the letter first. Alright…" Hermione paused, taking a deep breath.

"Kris's maid name is Bullington. She has a sister, named Narcissa. Does that name ring a bell?" 

"Yeah. That's… No, Kris can't be…" Harry looked at Hermione.

"Yeah. Kris is that Narcissa's older sister. So, with the adoption, I'm Draco's cousin. The only reason Kris and Dean adopted me was because I was powerful, you know, but then they learned that I was well, their daughter, and they loved me for it. Narcissa always brings Draco over for a family supper, even though Lucius hates it. Draco loves being away from his father, but is still a prat even when he's only with his mother. Kris loves her nephew, and she wants me and him to get along, but so far, it never has," Hermione said.

Harry about fainted at it, but said nothing.

"Yeah, and the letter says that Narcissa wants to come over for dinner tomorrow night, with Draco, too," Hermione said.

At that, Harry did faint.

A few hours later, Harry woke up. He was laying in Hermione's bed, with an ice pack on his head. He took it off, and looked around the room.

Hermione was putting on her makeup. She had on a very nice looking dress, so Harry figured that they had to dress up for dinner. 

"Mione?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"What the hell happened?"

Hermione looked over at him. "I don't think I want to retell it to you, because if you noticed, you fainted from it," she said.

"Oh… Okay, whatever, Mione," he said, blinking. "Wait… Did you tell me you're related to Draco or something like that?"

"Yes, Harry, I did," Hermione said.

"Great Merlins!"

"Oh shut your big mouth, Potter," she giggled.

"What do I have to dress up in since you're wearing that?" Harry asked.

"I don't care. Something nice, though, please. Kris will go crazy if we don't look 'nice' for Narcissa," she said, then went back to doing her makeup.

"Alright. I'm going to go and get dressed in my room, alright, Mione?"

"Sure, why not," Hermione said, not really noticing what he was saying since she was busy doing her eyeshadow.

End of chapter 4!! Read and review, please!!


	5. Or yet Is it Draco's?

Story- Who's Is It?  
  
Rating- R  
  
Author- J.E.A.R.K.Potter  
  
Disclaimer- Nope, don't own H.P. J.K. Rowling does!  
  
Author's Note- THIS is when Draco rapes Hermione... Sorry if you thought that was the last chapter!! Anywho... I know Narcissa can't really be Kris's sister, but this is an A/U fic!! Oh, btw, you'll see soon ((maybe chapter 6-7)) how Hermione dealing with all of her 'stress' from the rapes...  
  
CHAPTER 5-  
  
Or Yet... Is it Draco's?  
  
Hermione looked stunning in her dark red sparkling dress. Her hair was done up in a loose bun, letting soft curls cascaded down her back. The dress itself was thin strapped, and had almost no back to it ((which Harry didn't mind)), and it sort of brought out Hermione's curves. She wore only a soft red lip-gloss for make up, and a tad bit of tan eye shadow. In Harry's words, she looked simply stunning.  
  
  
  
Narcissa and Draco were due to arrive in an hour or less, and Hermione was going crazy! She kept talking to the air, screaming at it that she hated being in the stupid, and things to that sort.  
  
  
  
"Hermione, calm..." that's all the further he got before Hermione cut him off.  
  
  
  
"Do NOT tell me to bloody calm down!! YOU try wearing a dress, panty hose, high heels, and you're hair done with wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy to much hair spray all for MALFOY!!" she screamed.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about, mudblood?" came a voice from Harry's door.  
  
Harry had been sitting on the bed before Draco had come in, but now he was up, wand out and pointed at Draco at the word 'mudblood'. Hermione had been standing, facing Harry, but now she whirled around, and fell back into Harry's arms, which he, not even knowing he did it, caught her around the waist.  
  
"Well, Potter, didn't expect to see you at Aunt Kris and Uncle Dean's. Don't you just look so pretty in your little black sweater and jeans? What, did you even try to comb your hair?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh shut your trap, ferret face!" Hermione said, glaring at Draco.  
  
"Even mudblood's looking descent! Wow, I never knew I was..."  
  
~ZAP!~ (I know... Shouldn't she be getting into TROUBLE from the Ministry? Eh, well she's not...)  
  
"I said shut your no-good-rotten-ferret-MOUTH, Malfoy!!" Hermione yelled, pointing Harry's wand at him; somehow, it worked for her.  
  
Harry looked at his hand, then at his wand, up to Hermione, and then shrugged it off as he looked at Draco, and laughed.  
  
His lips were zipped, with a zipper, and it had a lock so he couldn't get it undone. Since he couldn't talk, there was no way for him to undo the lock with a spell.  
  
"Let's see you get out of THAT, my dear, dear cousin," Hermione snickered, and looked back at Harry. "Let's go down and see what's for dinner, shall we?" she asked.  
  
Harry laughed, but nodded.  
  
"Nahuhloboobi!!" Draco screamed, trying to get the lock free.  
  
"Thanks, Draco. I know I have nice boobs," Hermione said, laughing even more. She rolled her eyes, and led Harry out the door; Draco followed behind, still trying to get his mouth to open.  
  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy, what have you done this time to... Oh, Potter," Narcissa said.  
  
Harry tried keeping a straight face, but he couldn't Getting called 'Potter' by Draco didn't bother him, but getting called Potter by one of the women he hated most? That's when things got different.  
  
Kris, Dean, and Narcissa were already sitting down at the table. Harry didn't see how Kris Granger could be related to Narcissa, except for the blonde hair. Unlike them, she was nice; she had hazel eyes; and she didn't look a thing like any of the other members of the Black family.  
  
Dean took the spell off of Draco, and looked at Hermione. "Since you seem to have such a smart witch way of getting around tonight, you can do the dishes," he said.  
  
"Yes, Dean," Hermione said without really taking in anything else he said besides 'you can do the dishes'. She sat down across from Narcissa (Dean and Kris were at the heads of the table).  
  
  
  
Draco went over and sat down by his mother, and Harry sat down next to Hermione.  
  
During supper, Hermione kept a hand on Harry's knee, which Harry placed his own hand over. He was glad that having Draco there made Hermione seem more protective of him.  
  
"Well, Hermione, I think you'd better get to doing these dishes," Kris said as Draco finished up his plate.  
  
"Want to hel..."   
  
"No, Hermione. Harry is to stay here, with us. We've got a few questions to ask him, but if you want Draco's..." Dean started, but Hermione shook her head.  
  
"No, that's quite alright. I was just going..."   
  
"Hermione, let Draco help you. You two haven't done something with each other in a while," Kris said.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts, Hermione. Draco, you go and help your cousin. Now," Narcissa said.  
  
(In the living room with Harry and adults)  
  
"So, Harry... You know, you've been one of Hermione's favorite subjects to talk about these past few years," Kris said, offering Narcissa a cup of tea which she took gradually.  
  
"Yes, he has. Don't think the girl could make it through five minutes without saying something about him last year," chuckled Dean.  
  
Harry stayed quiet. He had a bad feeling about Draco being alone in a room with Hermione.  
  
"In other words, they're trying to ask if there's anything more than friendship going on between the two of you. Draco tells me you two are extremely close, and that youngest Weasley boy... Oh, what's his name... Ronald, that's it! Yes, he tells me you three are extremely close," Narcissa said, for some reason reminding Harry of his Aunt Petunia.  
  
He didn't want to lie to Kris and Dean, but he didn't want to tell Narcissa in case she was going to and tell Voldemort, and plus, he didn't know how to tell the Granger's that he loved their daughter. "Well--- Uh..." he started, but......  
  
(In the kitchen)  
  
Draco looked at Hermione. She wasn't speaking to him as she washed the dishes, and he dried them. "Hermione?" he asked.  
  
Hermione didn't look over at him, and just kept cleaning.  
  
"Hermione!" he said a bit louder.  
  
Again, no answer.  
  
Draco grabbed her by her upper arms, and made her look at him, but Hermione didn't look at him. She had her eyes close, and refused to look at him.  
  
He mumbled something under his breath, and pushed Hermione up against the front of the sink. "Answer me, mudblood!" he said loudly, but not screaming (it'd alarm the adults).  
  
Still, Hermione held her ground.  
  
"Fine!" he said, grabbed his wand, and put a spell on her so she couldn't move, unless he told her too. "Open your eyes," he demanded, and she did.  
  
Then, Draco did something no one ever thought he'd do, and he pushed her down on to the floor, and quickly pulled off her shoes, panty hose, dress, and underwear, then undressed himself.  
  
~No! Not again!!~ Hermione began screaming in her head.  
  
He began entering her hard and rough. Nothing was at all pleasant about it, and Hermione had to hold back tears.  
  
After a few more moments (as he had already climaxed), he stopped, and got up. "Get on your clothes. Tell anyone, mudblood, and I'll make sure Voldemort kills you," he said, got dressed, undid the spell, and went out into the living room.  
  
"Well--- Uh..." Harry said.  
  
"Already done, Draco dear? Where is Hermione?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"She's just finishing putting away the dishes," Draco said.  
  
All the adults nodded as Hermione came walking out of the kitchen, her arms around her waist. "Is it alright if Harry and I go up to our rooms, now?" she asked softly.  
  
Kris looked at Dean, then back at Hermione. "We're worried about you, dear. We think that maybe you should..."   
  
"No!!! Harry is staying where his room is!! There's nothing going on that is going to cause me to get pregnant, alright?!" she said, went over and grabbed Harry's hand, and dragged him off towards their rooms. "I'm sorry," she said as she opened his room door for him.  
  
"Is something wrong, Mione?" he asked, putting some of her fallen hair behind her ears.  
  
"No, nothing is wrong," Hermione said just a little to quickly.  
  
Harry went and sat down on his bed, patting next to him for her to come and sit down.  
  
Instead of sitting down on the bed, Hermione went and sat down in his lap, and just began bursting out into tears.   
  
Harry hugged her to him, letting her cry her much needed tears.  
  
A/N~ End of chapter five!! The next chapter will be, of course, Hermione's depression. Then I still have to write how Harry might be the dad... So, who do you think the father will be? Think that I'll make it Harry, Draco, or Voldemort?? :D Hehe :P Remember: Review!!   
  
-Jackie (J.E.A.R.K.Potter) 


	6. Hermione's Depression and Harry's Cure

Story- Who's Is It?  
  
Author- J.E.A.R.K.Potter  
  
Disclaimer- The day I own Harry Potter is the day I begin hating pop...  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Hermione's Depression, and Harry's cure  
  
"Calm down, Mione," Harry said softly, still trying to calm Hermione down.  
  
"How can I calm down? Haven't I been calm all this time? Even after Vol--- He rapped me? Now you're telling me to calm down after Mal--- Malfoy just did the same thing as Vol--- He did to me?!"  
  
Harry looked at her in disbelief. "Malfoy just..."  
  
She nodded, and hugged him tighter.  
  
"I'm going to kill the..." Harry shook his head, and rocked Hermione back and forth. "Everything will be alright, Mione. I promise," he whispered softly into her ear.  
  
She looked up at him, her chocolate brown eyes pouring out sixteen years of hurt, sorrow, pain, agony, mystery; everything, including love.  
  
"I promise I won't leave your side, Mione. These two bastards will never lay another finger on you, even if it does..."  
  
"Kill you? Then where will that leave me--- I mean, everyone who loves you?"  
  
"It'll leave all of you knowing the Boy Who Lived became the Boy Who Died to save one of his best friends, his girlfriend, and the most beautiful woman that he's ever seen, and grown to know and love for almost seven years."  
  
"Wh--- What?"  
  
"I've been..."  
  
"I understood you, but--- But you love me?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"No one's ever really loved me," she said softly.  
  
"I do, Ron does, the entire Weasley family does, Kris and Dean..."  
  
She shook her head. "They love my power, not me."  
  
"But they act like they do."  
  
"Keyword: act. What I don't get is if they don't care, and believe me, they don't... Then why would it matter if I get pregnant or not? It'll just mean a powerful grandchild for them as soon as I have the baby," she said.  
  
"I really don't think they care about that, Mione. I think they care about you. You told me that they've grown to accept you as their child."  
  
"They don't care. They never, ever have really cared," she said, laying her head d\on his shoulder and hugging him around the waist.  
  
"Even if they don't care, Hermione, I care."  
  
Hermione gave Harry a weak smile. "I love you," she mouthed.  
  
"I love you, too, Hermione Granger," he smiled. "Let's get out of here, maybe go to the Weasley's... Stop by at Three Broomsticks while we're at it, get something to drink, you know."  
  
"Alright, let's just---"  
  
"I'll write Kris and Dean a note, why don't you go and get our stuff."  
  
They both went and did their thing, and met back in Harry's room. He had out his broomstick, ready to fly them to Ron's house. Hermione had made their trunks minature, so they could carry them in their pockets, and then Harry looked at Hermione.  
  
"Sit in front. I'll stay behind you, and make sure nothing happens," he said, getting mounted on the broom.  
  
Hermione hesitated, but then got on in front of him, and they flew off into the night sky.  
  
(Back in the present)  
  
"I love you, Hermione," Harry said smiling as he came out of his flashback.  
  
"Love you, too, Harry," she said.  
  
"Do you think the baby will except the fact of who the real dad is?" he asked.  
  
"It won't matter. Even if you're not his/her biological father, you're its dad," she said.  
  
Harry smiled, and nodded.  
  
Ron came in the common room. "You two wanna..."  
  
"Is all you think about FOOD?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not all the time, only when I'm hungry," Ron asked.  
  
"In other words, all the time," Harry said, helping Hermione up.  
  
They left the common room, and Ginny caught up with them.  
  
"Hello my little niece or nephew... Come out soon so Auntie Ginny can see you, will ya?" she cooed at Hermione's stomach.  
  
Harry and Ron laughed, and Hermione nodded.  
  
"It needs to come out. Bloody 'ell, I'm in my ninth month now, you know. Due date is..." Hermione said, but all of them interrupted her.  
  
"February twenty-ninth, we know, Hermione. Believe us, we know," they all said.  
  
"Look!! There's Draco!! Gotta..." Ginny began to run off, but Ron caught her.  
  
"You're not going anywhere NEAR Malfoy, Gin," he said.  
  
"But I'm..."  
  
"Not buts, Gin. He..."  
  
"Ron! Look, there's Luna! Shouldn't you be with her? Let Gin go off, alright?" Hermione said, giving Ron the death glare.  
  
"Uh--- Yeah..." Ron looked confused, because Luna was nowhere in site.  
  
"Thanks, Herms. At least SOMEONE doesn't care who I love," Ginny said, and ran off.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry, and she looked like she was going to be utterly sick to her stomach.  
  
"How can you let my little sister go off with that good for nothing, bastardized..."  
  
"He won't try anything in school, Ron. He hasn't even bothered us, has he?" Hermione asked, her hands on her hips.  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"No guessing about it!! He hasn't bothered us, so Ginny will be perfectly fine! Now go stuff your mouth since you dragged me out of my very comfortable spot!" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger," Ron said, gulping; he went over to the Gryffindor table, and sat down.  
  
"I'm going to go and lay down. I need some sleep," Hermione said softly, looking up at Harry.  
  
"I'm coming with," he said.  
  
Hermione sighed. "I'll be alright, I promise," she said.  
  
"I promised you, Mione, that I'd never leave you side; besides when I was forced to. Now, I really, really think I should be with you. Since the baby is only a few days away from its due date and all," Harry said.  
  
"I guess," Hermione said, and began heading back to the common room; Ron was to busy stuffing his face to notice anything, really.  
  
Harry followed her, watching behind them, though; his eyes at Malfoy flirting with Ginny.  
  
A/N~ Next chapter shall be... Dun dun dun!!! Hermione's baby!!! Remember: REVIEW! Hehe!! :D -Jackie 


	7. The Baby

Story- Who's Is It?  
  
Rating- R  
  
Author- J.E.A.R.K.Potter  
  
Disclaimer- Like I've said, day I own Harry Potter is the day I start  
  
hating pop... Or the day that Kayleigh's brain comes back from  
  
vacation... lol :D But no, I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.  
  
(A/N Hey everyone!! Erin's going to have to post for me more often, now,  
  
besides when I can get on over at Aunt Peg's or at school, because you  
  
see... Eh, never mind. I just don't go over to Aunt Peg's house that  
  
much any more, and that's where the computer is... So yeah... Read and  
  
review, please!! Jackie)  
  
Chapter 7-  
  
The Baby  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked softly, looking up at him as they entered ad  
  
Girl room (Harry had been made Head Boy, so it really didn't matter  
  
who's room they slept in).  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"I know we've talked about it before, but you don't mind the baby  
  
having your last name, do you?"  
  
"Hermione, if we weren't in our seventh year, how many kids do you  
  
think we'd have?"  
  
"Harry, did you forget that we've never really DONE anything to make  
  
us have kids?" Hermione asked, smiling.  
  
"Okay, if we'd gave into temptation..."  
  
"Over a million, in that case," Hermione laughed. "What should we name  
  
it?"  
  
"I'm still with Kaylei Lillian for a girl, and James Herald if it's a  
  
boy," Harry said.  
  
Hermione smiled. "It's really sweet of you that you went through all  
  
that trouble just to find out my biological parents' names, even if  
  
they're dead," she said softly.  
  
Harry hugged her. "That's what I'm here for, Mione. Being cute, sweet,  
  
funny, nice, and famous all rolled into one person. Yup, yup, yup!  
  
That's me alright," he said, and that made Hermione laugh.  
  
"Funny, Potter. Real funny," she said, and lead them to be lying down  
  
on her bed.  
  
"You think we'd have a million kids if we'd gave into temptation?"  
  
Harry asked.  
  
Hermione was looking up at Harry, her hands under her head while she  
  
was laying on her side the best she could, and Harry laying on his back,  
  
his elbows out with his hands under his head.  
  
"Well, not that many, of course. If we'd gave into temptation, though,  
  
Harry, we'd probably already have one of our own running around here  
  
with Mc Gonagall telling us that we're to young to ever think about  
  
having children, let alone have on, and yet, we'd still have everyone  
  
else to deal with," Hermione said.  
  
He smiled down at her, and kissed her forehead. "Go ahead and sleep,  
  
Mione. You and that baby in there need it," he said.  
  
"Love you," she said before she fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Next day: February 24th)  
  
Hermione had slept through the whole night. Harry, of course, was up  
  
most f it thinking to himself. For some reason, he kept thinking that  
  
the baby was going to hate him because he had no chance of being the  
  
real father to it. It either had to be Draco's, or worse yet,  
  
Voldemort's. Harry wished with everything he had that the baby was his,  
  
not one of the men who had raped Hermione, but there was nothing he  
  
could do, unless somehow he and Hermione had had sex without him knowing  
  
it. Ron had come up around midnight, just to make sure everything was  
  
okay with Hermione. Since it was only about five days till she was due,  
  
all of the Gryffindors were worried about Hermione. She was an idol to  
  
most of them, since she was Head Girl. Harry was up, and had went  
  
downstairs to get Hermione some breakfast from Dobby, because he knew  
  
that she'd be up any--- ((A/N Don't ya'll just hate it when the  
  
characters interrupt your typing? Lol :D))  
  
"HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Immediately, Ron and Ginny came rushing up into Hermione's room, their  
  
eyes wide.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Where--- The--- Bloody--- Hell--- Is--- HARRY?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Hermione screamed, holding her stomach.  
  
"Herms, are you in----" Ron began, but he got a comb thrown at him.  
  
"Yes, I'm in bloody labour!! Will you pleaseeeeeee get Harry for me!!  
  
Or at least Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore, or Mc Gonagall!!"  
  
"Right on it, Ma'am!" Ron said, and ran out of the room while Ginny  
  
went over and took Hermione's hand.  
  
"Everything will be alright, Hermy. No one's gonna---" Ginny looked at  
  
the door, and in came rushing Harry, his hands splattered in butter  
  
since Ron had crashed into him on his way down.  
  
"Thanks, Gin," Harry said, going over and taking Ginny's place.  
  
Hermione smiled up at Harry, but then squeezed his hand in pain as Ron  
  
came back up into the room followed by Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore, and  
  
Mc Gonagall.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Hours later...)  
  
"Who the hell is the father? The baby looks nothing like Harry!" Ginny  
  
said, looking back between Ron and Harry. Madame Pomfrey had asked them  
  
to leave the room for a moment (of course, Harry had protested and had  
  
gotten literally thrown out of the room by a very angry and irritated  
  
nurse...).  
  
"Well," Ron looked at Harry, and Harry nodded.  
  
"Go ahead and tell her. It's not like she's not going to find out  
  
anyways," Harry said, and banged on the door to Hermione's room. "Come  
  
on, Dumbledore!! You said I could come in one minute, and it's been  
  
five!!"  
  
Ron took Ginny by the shoulder, and led her down the stairs, mostly to  
  
talk to her without her yelling.  
  
Dumbledore opened the door, and Harry went rushing in to Hermione's  
  
side.  
  
Hermione was crying. She held the baby in her arms, but she was  
  
refusing to look at it.  
  
"What wrong? Who's is it?" Harry mouthed to Dumbledore.  
  
"We don't know, Harry. Look at James and tell me what you think,"  
  
Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry went over, and got a good look at James Herald Potter ((A/N  
  
Remember, they were talking, and that's what they decided on the name...  
  
Just because it's got Harry's last name doesn't mean it's his!!)). When  
  
the tiny baby (Harry figured he'd take after his mother on that part)  
  
opened his eyes, Harry swore that for one moment they were green, but  
  
then they changed to red. Then the hair was blonde, much like Malfoy's  
  
hair was coloured. Mostly, James had his mother's features, though, so  
  
it was really impossible to tell who's it was.  
  
"Hermione, remember, he's still a baby. He's got to grow into his  
  
looks really to determine what he's going to look like," Harry said  
  
softly.  
  
"He's a mix of the two fucking bastards, Harry!! I--- How can I raise  
  
a baby that looks so much like... So much like both of them?" she asked.  
  
"There is one way to find out who's the baby is, you know that, don't  
  
you, Miss Granger?" Madame Pomfrey asked.  
  
"There is? How? Please tell me it's not the muggle way. I don't feel  
  
like going on Maury and having the whole muggle population know that I  
  
don't know who the bloody hell is child's father," Hermione said.  
  
"No, no. It's magical, Miss Granger. All I need to know is some  
  
information on the two might-be fathers, and I should know within the  
  
next month who's it is," Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry.  
  
"That sounds good to us," Harry said, looking down at James. Each time  
  
that baby looked up at Harry, he swore his eyes went to a shade of  
  
green. Now only if he could find out who had green eyes-----  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N so, how many people are confused? How many think Harry's a blonde  
  
for not knowing who has green eyes? So, who's is it, really? Oh, to all  
  
of you who wanted it to be Harry's child, and are angry at me for doing  
  
this, you'll see soon something that I've got planned for little  
  
James... :D, by the way, I didn't mean to use my b-day as James's  
  
b-day... But if you look at it right, when does break usually start for  
  
them? June 1st? Well, if Harry went to the Grangers' house early n the  
  
summer, around the first few weeks of June... Well, it takes nine months  
  
to have a baby!! June, July, August, September, October, November,  
  
December, January, February... So yeah!!... Anyways, :D, REVIEW!! Jackie 


	8. Cookies and Songs

Story: Who's Is It?  
  
Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Jackie)  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Cookie & Songs  
  
(A/N don't ask about the title. Think it's weird? Nah, it's not... :D  
  
J)  
  
Two weeks had passed by for Hermione, Harry, and baby James. James's  
  
hair was slowly turning darker as he grew some. James had proven to his  
  
mother and Harry that he was a very, very smart baby. He was already on  
  
a normal sleeping pattern, not suckling off of Hermione's breast any  
  
more, and when they sat him down on the floor to play while they did  
  
homework he crawled around!  
  
Hermione was resting. James was almost too good of a baby for her.  
  
Harry had been doing some of his Potion's homework when he looked over  
  
to check on James and found that James was munching on a cookie.  
  
"Cookie?" James asked, cocking his head and looking at Harry.  
  
Harry blinked. "Whoa, what?"  
  
"Cookie!" James said again, dropping the cookie and clapping. His eyes  
  
suddenly changed to red then to gray-blue.  
  
"Malfoy blue," Harry said under his breath, then smiled at James.  
  
"What are you doing saying your first words at two weeks? Hmm?" he asked  
  
and went over to pick him up.  
  
"Cookie?" James smiled. His eyes went back to a green.  
  
"Mione, wake up," Harry said, gently shaking Hermione.  
  
"What do you want?" she rolled onto her other side, away from Harry.  
  
"James just said his first words," Harry said softly.  
  
"What?" Hermione sat up immediately, looking at Harry and James.  
  
James looked innocent. He didn't speak a word but a few  
  
"goo-goo-ga-ga"'s, and even his eyes were back to red, the way that they  
  
normally remained.  
  
"Harry, I think you're the one who needs to rest, not me," Hermione  
  
took James into her arms, and cooed at him.   
  
"No, I think I'm going down to Hagrid's. That alright?" Harry asked,  
  
and went over to get on his shoes and cloak.  
  
"Sure, why not," Hermione said.  
  
Harry smiled, then kissed her softly on the lips and James on the  
  
forehead, and headed out to Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Oy, 'Arry! Whatcha doin'? Aren'tche watchin' ove' lil' James?" Hagrid  
  
asked, opening the door.  
  
"You got any firewhiskey?" Harry asked, going in and sitting down on  
  
one of the chairs.  
  
"Of course me do, 'Arry. Why wouldn't me have any of that ole' stuff?"  
  
Hagrid asked and shut the door. He went to one of the cabinets and got  
  
some out. "How much do you want?"  
  
"The whole bottle," Harry said.  
  
"Oye...Ker," Hagrid tossed Harry the bottle, which he took and drunk  
  
almost right away.  
  
That went on for a long time till Harry was more than drunk that  
  
Hagrid had to carry Harry back up to the castle.  
  
"Oh sing with me Hagrid!! Oh what's a poor man to dooooooooooo, when  
  
these eyes just keep a changin'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All that I gotta  
  
dooooooooooooo, is go and get a lot of booooooooseeeeeee!!!!!!!!" Harry  
  
yelled/screamed.  
  
Hagrid laughed. Shortly after, he saw Ron walking down the walk. "Oy,  
  
Ron!" he yelled.  
  
"Hey Hagrid! Hey... Harry?" Ron asked, going up to the two.  
  
"He's drunk, Ron. Had to much firewhiskey if yer ask me. Yup, that he  
  
did," Hagrid said.  
  
Ron laughed. "Here, I'll take him from here for you," he said.  
  
"Thank yer, Ron," Hagrid said, and gave Harry to Ron, who walked him  
  
up to the Heads Common Room.  
  
"Hermione!!" Ron yelled, banging on the door.  
  
The door opened, and there stood Hermione. James was behind her,  
  
crawling around close to her.  
  
"Your boyfriend I return to you. Very drunk," Ron said, and sat Harry  
  
down in front of Hermione.  
  
((This is sang to the tune of Spongebob Squarepant's theme song!!))  
  
"Hey, Mione! I gotta song for you!! Who's hand is the hand who gives  
  
great jobs? HER-MI-O-NE! Who's the mom of the baby with changin' eyes?  
  
HER-MI-O-NE! Who's cute and funny and gonna kill me? HER-MI-O-NE! Who's  
  
the one with D cup tits? HER-MI-O-NE! HER-MI-O-NE! HER-MI-O-NE!  
  
HER-MIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-NEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Harry said, and fell down on the floor, fast asleep.  
  
"Go bye-bye?" James asked, and cocked his head.  
  
Hermione didn't look amused at Harry's song, so she went and picked up  
  
James. "Yes, Daddy go bye-bye. He go to sleepy land, where you should be  
  
now mister," she smiled.  
  
"Thank Merlin that he doesn't go into poetry!" Ron said. "Wait, did  
  
James just talk?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "He's done it all the time since Harry left.  
  
Jabbering up a storm. Hey, I'm going to take James up to Dumbledore, and  
  
see why all this is happening with him, okay?"  
  
"Okay. I'll get Harry up and over to one of the beds," Ron said and  
  
Hermione left with James in her arms.  
  
"Harry, wake up," Ron said, shaking Harry's arm.  
  
"Did you know that I could be the James's dad? Even though I never  
  
fucked her?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The spell that Hermione put on Fred and George that one me when you  
  
and Ginny---"  
  
"Don't go into details, mate. How could you almost be James's dad?"  
  
"Hermione put a spell on Fred and George when they walked in on her and me when we were drunk. Must've hit us, too, after we got up and  
  
dressed..." Harry shook his head. "Lemme sleep!" he pushed Ron out of  
  
his way to the bed, and fell in it, going right back to sleep.  
  
All Ron could do was stand there and blink.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(A/N Next chapter you'll see exactly how... In this chapter, it wasn't  
  
explained as much. It's just so you know that Harry really could be  
  
James's dad. The whole James thing with learning everything early just  
  
has to be, because of the sequel that I'm planning ((Thank Erin for some  
  
of the ideas!)). I don't know exactly why, besides maybe because he's  
  
special... shrugs) 


	9. The End

Story: Who's Is It?  
  
Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Jackie)  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. Who does? J.K. Rowling!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The End --- Till the Sequel  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few hours passed. Harry had just woken up when Ron came back  
  
into the room. He had pumpkin juice in his hand.  
  
"Hey, mate! Finally up?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry rubbed his temples, then leaned over to get his glasses on.  
  
"What the bloody hell happened?" he asked in a groggy voice.  
  
"Well, you got completely drunk, sang about booze, sang about  
  
Hermione giving you hand jobs, oh, and you told me you might be James's  
  
dad."  
  
"I--- I what?"  
  
----Flashback----  
  
Hermione and Harry flew for a while more, until they reached The  
  
Three Broomsticks. They walked in there, only to find a bar tender to be  
  
the only one there.  
  
"Two butterbeers, please," Harry said as he and Hermione got into  
  
a booth.  
  
"Yes, sir," said the bar tender, and got the drinks for the two.  
  
"Feeling better?" Harry asked.  
  
"Being out of my house makes me feel a lot better, but in a way,  
  
no. What if I'm---"  
  
"Mione, I'm sure you're not pregnant," Harry said.  
  
"Two more butterbeers, please!" Hermione shouted. "But what if I  
  
am?"  
  
Harry sighed. He didn't know what to say exactly to that.  
  
A few hours passed. The two talked, and talked, and actually never  
  
shut up. Finally, they got up to leave, but only made it outside when  
  
Hermione got an idea.  
  
"Why don't we fly to something like a... Hotel? I need some  
  
muggle liquor now, like Vodka or something. They ALWAYS have stuff like  
  
that!"  
  
"All right, Mione," he said.  
  
So again, they took off. They ended up somewhere in a muggle town  
  
in a hotel. Luckily, they had enough muggle money on them to pay for it.  
  
"YES! VODKA!!!!!!!" Hermione screamed as she opened the mini-bar.  
  
"Good thing I had a fake muggle ID with me, eh?"  
  
(((So, the two ended up getting really drunk off of lots of Vodka and  
  
Rum... You know EXACTLY what happens between the two!!)))  
  
----End of Flashback----  
  
"Oh my Merlin! I could be James's father! Where's Mione?! I need  
  
to tell her!" Harry said.  
  
"Fill me in, will you?"  
  
"Let's just say, Hermione and I had sex. I guess some how, after  
  
we dressed, Fred and George found out and had been there most of the  
  
time... Mione did a memory charm on the two, and I'm guessing that it  
  
had short-term effect on the two of us. Must have backfired and fired,  
  
too, because Fred and George have no idea, really. You know how everyone  
  
just thinks by nature I'm the dad. Now, where's Mione?"  
  
"I'm right here, Harry," Hermione, said. She had just walked into  
  
the room.  
  
Harry jumped up, and ran to hug "Where's James?"  
  
"Right thurr, Dada!!" James said, crawling into the room with a  
  
cookie in his hand.  
  
"Oh, Harry! You're not going to believe this! Voldemort and Malfoy  
  
aren't---"  
  
"Oh my Merlin," bother men said, and fainted.  
  
"Cookie?" James cocked his head.  
  
"Wonder what this is about..." Hermione said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(A/N-- So now you know whom the father is!! Well, if you don't then here:  
  
IT'S HARRY!! :D --J--) 


End file.
